The Lady Of All
by Satoshi-Miyako
Summary: The one who would save the world or destroy it possesses the power so strong it kills with just a touch and brings life with just a touch. DraHer. Rated T for excessive swearing
1. Phrophesy

**The Lady Of All**

Chapter one- prophesy

Once, before the creation of this world, there was a lady, her name was Cassandra Taylor. She was the first and oldest creature ever to walk the earth. And yet she was the most wondrous and beautiful of all. Her full name was actually Cassandra Taylor Patricia Katrina Mathew Anna Smith, though those who knew she existed only knew her as Cassandra Taylor though she was most of the time described as The Lady Of All.

And the legend goes that when there is a greatest of need, and when the earth and all its creations are in great peril, can she be summon from the land of Cruigos, the land where only the great and powerful can reach, to save the world once again, and restore it to its former glory.

Yet the only way to summon her was to smash a veil containing the blood of her descendant and smash it on the ground while chanting the full name of The Lady Of All, Cassandra Taylor Patricia Katrina Mathew Anna Smith. Yet till now, no such child has been born.

The earth has been declining, its life force sapped away by humans evil acts. Yet somewhere in London, the school called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry held a place on the waiting list for one such child to be born. The seer holding the post of divinations in that school, professor Cybil Trelawney prophesized in a deep rasping voice heard only by the headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore.

That the child, the child who would hold great power, more power than the boy who lived, more power even than the Dark Lord. She was prophesized to be born of not pureblood not halfblood but a muggle born. Her name was said to be Hermione, Hermione Cassandra Granger. And she would fall in love with a boy from the dark side. Yet she alone held the power to turn bad to good and vice versa. She and boy would be the ones to either save the world from destruction or destroy it. The boy would be the one to either help her on the path of righteousness or turn her over to the path of evil. Hermione would be one to summon the Lady Of All and become The Lady Of All of her times…

For many years passed after it was prophesized and no child as such was born... Alas came a great day in which all flowers bloomed and every sick person within a mile was cured... The muggle hospital of St. Peters glowed with a brilliant light as the one known as the child of the came into being. yet the light and the magical surge of energy were only detected by a special few. the few with powers strong enough to sense it. Naming some, were the ( as always ) Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order Of Merlin First Class Blah Blah Blah... And Of course... The Boy-Who-Lived. Surprisingly, Draco Lucius Malfoy also felt the surge...

To be continue...(if and only if i get reviews)


	2. Markings

**The Lady Of All**

Chapter 2- markings

AN: forget about the disclaimer. U and I both know that I can never own Harry Potter… Can I have it for my birthday please? I won't be typing a disclaimer for every chapter unless I remember… sue me... all you'll get is 20 dollars and a couple of neoprints (please don… I love those neoprints)

Yes.. Draco Lucius Malfoy felt the magical surge… even at a young age of 8 months… feeling the magic course through him… he felt comforted as if a caring mother was next to him soothing him…. He was delighted in a way… a smile had appeared on his round face…

Draco was the son of the most powerful death eater Lucius Alexander Malfoy. Second only to that of the Dark Lord. Yet as his position stated…. Lucius would not allow himself to display any emotion of love of "those sappy muggle thinking" as His lord described thus as a result poor poor Draco (note the sacarism) has never experienced parently love before.

Back to the hospital, Cassandra Anna Granger had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl (typical description don't you think). At the exact moment of birth, Cassandra thought she saw a manifestation of a phoenix circling above her. The phoenix was trilling out a mournful tune soothing Cassandra.

As the child was born, a bright light shone, unseen by mortal eyes. Yet every single person in the hospital felt a sense of comfort accompanied by a slight shivering sensation. When Hermione was born, a mark of a phoenix appeared on her forehead. Seven stars encircled the phoenix. The phoenix had a sad look to it. As if the stars were enclosing it in. Caging it in. Yet the mark disappeared after a few seconds. The people in the room shook their heads. Thinking that is was just an illusion, a hallucination. The child giggled at her surroundings.

" Hermione, Hermione Cassandra Granger. My Dear Sweet Hermione," Cassandra whispered naming the child.

Thus Hermione Cassandra Granger grew up. She blossomed from a shy young child into a beautiful and outgoing young lady. She also discovered that she had magical powers and was shocked to find that she was accepted into the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There she made two friends. One was Ronald Arthur Weasley, a very clumsy boy and very short-tempered but Hermione saw past his foolishness. And to tell the truth, she had a rather large crush on him, make that a humongous crush. The second friend was a rather well' known person, said to be the only one to ever survive a killing curse. And at the age of 1 no less. His name was Harry James Potter and he was famous throughout the entire wizarding community.

They had a lot of adventures together; Hermione was the cleverest witch in the entire school beating even Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco was an evil jealous slimy git of a ferret who would take every chance he had to land the golden trio into trouble. He even went as far as to call Hermione a mudblood, Ron a blood traitor, and Harry well that's another story… He made up rhymes and songs about them, example: Weasley is our king. In their 3rd year, Hermione gave him something no one had ever dared to give him before. A slap right at his face.

The story begins on the day before Hermione's 17th birthday, during the school year, in which Hermione was head girl and as anyone can tell ferret was the head boy. Hermione never noticed but her facial features were slowly changing.

Ron: hey umm, herm, your hair..

Hermione: what?

Ron: nothing, gobbling food at great hall

Ron: to Harry do u notice our Hermione is getting more, I don know prettier?

Harry: ya mate; her hair is getting darker and straighter, and baby look at those curves.

Hermione just noticed them looking at her intently. "Common guys, we're gonna be late for potions."

During Potions,

Snape: today we will be making Furaturis Potion, this potion enables the drinker to see into the future but den gives the drinker no chance to change it. Please move to your new seats according to the names of your partners. Harry and Pansy,… … , Ron and Goyle, Neville and Zabini, and last but not least, our head boy and girl.

Hermione glared not wanting to look at the boy whom she so did not want to look at for 5 minutes let alone live together…

Instructions:  
add pint of dried mandrake root,

Dusting of fairy dust,

Drop of veriteaserum ( snape's desk)

Stir counter clockwise 8 times 9

Blow on it 5 times

Stir clockwise 4 times 2

Strand of unicorn hair

Crushed hippogriff hoof

Stir in the shape of infinity

Simmer for 3o min

Hermione brightened up at the easy task and set to work, mindless of the slimy git beside her.

Draco: mudblood, I have to do it too rite so bug off

Hermione: sigh…

After 30 min

Hermione took a bottle of the potion and passed it to Snape, but she also hid a bottle in her robes, she wanted to know what would happen tomorrow. When Snape went out of sight, she too a swig from the bottle and gasp, dropping said bottle.

She saw herself waking up, looking at the mirror, seeing her ebony black long straight hair, eyes with no definite color, curves that of a model, and the one that startled her most was the mark on her forehead, in perfect picture of a phoenix encircled by 7 stars, what was most surprising the mournful look the phoenix had, as if the stars were protecting it but also caging it in. the detail of the phoenix was so extricate, as if a loving and skilled artist had painted it.

Hermione gasped and woke up from the potion induced trance, she gasp " shit ", and fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol… sorry for the cliffy couldn't resist… lol.. Help me all you can by giving suggestion of wat next and wat u wan the story to become. It's my story as much as yours. So remember to R & R… or I won't update..


	3. Authors Notes

hey sorry to inform you guys but i'd be transfering this story to my deviatART account at satoshi-miyako./art/The-Lady-Of-All-Prologue-94181071 look out for it pls and thx for supporting this story even though i know my writing skills are seriously lacking.


End file.
